CFLA - Behind The Scenes
by Kairrie
Summary: After the GMG, Jason invites the Fairy Tail guild to a huge photo shoot. Seeing this as their chance, Lucy, Erza and Levy hunt him down to repay him for his kind favor. Thats not all! Gajeel is fed up with Laxus' ego, and wants him to announce their relationship to everyone, even if he has to use Laxus's weakness against him. Yaoi and yuri warning! GajeelxLaxus and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Author here! I bring you another story from our lovely group, CFLA. Now, due to my time running short, I will be posting three chapters. This is the first one! This month was a prompt for our resident Sorcerer Weekly main man ;) Its Jason-centric, but I will adding other main points into my story. I didn't really go over this with a clear mind, so excuse any errors you see! At the bottom will be a list of all the other ladies stories, so please go check them out! Onto the story!**

* * *

The heat was unbearable as sweat dripped down his sexy abs, resembling a steady stream of glistening water. His golden hair shined bright in the sun, making the gel he previously had holding his hair together become non-existent. His eyes swept through the crowd at a slow pace, savoring all yummy views every lady and man gave without modesty. As usual, the guild was crazy and untamable, the fun some of them were having obviously clashing with the relaxed and chilled mood of the other members.

As he leaned up against the wall of the hut, the coldness of the prop began to ease away the blistering feeling of the heat. His head swiveled this way and that as he took in the gigantic photo shoot, that so happened to be a Huawei look alike, or so he thought, him having never been there. A week ago, the guild hall had received a mission request that included the entire mass of Fairy Tail. Jason, from Sorcerer Weekly, had been overwhelmed with requests to interview the guild after its huge win at the GMG. So instead of coming directly to the guild, he began to set things up for the photo shoot and wrote down all the members he wanted to interview in the request. _Wasn't he assuming that we'd be here today?_

He was brought out of his pondering mind by an odd sound. His eyes landed on a group that had the whole guild in a horny frenzy lately. The group of girls weren't far from where he was standing, making it hard to look away as they interacted together. Lucy, Erza and Levy were all bickering about how each other's tits looked in their bikini top. He raised his eyebrow as Lucy grabbed Erzas' chest and squeezed erratically, lifting them in her hands, and watched as they bounced with what he thought to be a fascinated expression. At this Levy began to stomp her foot, as if throwing a fit.

Erza jumped back and squatted down in a defensive stance, pointing at Lucy with a determined yet terrifying look on her face. Levy calmed down and slowly crossed her arms, nodding to whatever the red head had said. Lucy was begging at this point, which happened to be the moment in time he looked away, not wanting to find out what they were arguing about.

Those three had been oddly close lately, which wasn't all that surprising due to what Gray and Natsu had claimed they had saw. After the GMG, the two of them began to steer clear of the females every time they even _thought_ they were in the same place as the girls. About 2 weeks ago, Gray and Natsu had finally broken down and told everyone why they had been avoiding them. And boy oh boy, was it a good reason. Apparently, after the 3rd day of battling during the competitions, Gray and Natsu claimed they had the best night of sex they've ever had, having picked up girls at the nearby pub.

Until they stumbled out of their hotel room for a break, and walked right into what they perceived as, "Hot Lesbian Sex, Hallway Edition," as Gray named it. Erza, Lucy and Levy had somehow gotten so wasted they ended up laying it all out in the hallway, not realizing their room was right next to them. Natsu spewed a huge nosebleed, caught on fire, and passed out. While Gray on the other hand had slowly dropped his own body temperature till he stood frozen to the spot.

Looking back at them again, they actually looked good together. Awesome tits, huge but not over-the-top ass, and good faces to compliment the other two aspects. They created the perfect, 'ass-to-tit ratio.' Even Levy, who wasn't really banging in the front, knew how to get everyman's dick hard. His eyes slowly narrowed, so no one knew he was staring. _Psh, who wouldn't stare at woman like them.._

Smiling, he brought his head down, ending the easy temptation the three girl mages were providing. Even if he happened to find them sexy as fuck, they couldn't do for him what they used to. A while back, he would've walked straight up to one of them and straight up asked for a quick bang. With his ego back then, he probably would have asked all three of them to have a go with him. He'd be able to handle the girls, no problem. There was plenty of him to go around.

"Laxus! Hey, bolt dick, over here!" Almost immediately, his relaxed mood turned sour at the sound of his voice, who so happened to be the reason girls were no longer on his sexual preference list. Gajeel sauntered slowly over and stopped a couple feet from him. Gajeel was sporting a look that no one had had the chance to behold, until now. His wild black mane was pulled up into a pony tail that showed off his strong, broad shoulders. Around his neck sat a dozen leis, the necklaces that adorned every mage here for the luau event.

Around his hips sat loose trousers, closely resembling underwear. Every man had to wear them today, and he was glad for that. The view they offered through the thin material made his eyebrows raise to his hairline.

"Quick gawking at my dick and lets go. If you're a good boy today I'll let you have a taste later." Laxus stepped quickly out of the shadows and approached Gajeel in seconds, grabbing his necklaces roughly and getting in his face.

"Shut it, iron rod, nobody talks to me like that. No matter if I'm fucking them behind the scenes. Got it?" Gajeel glowered and growled low in his throat, instantly dropping his head. Laxus grit his teeth, a huge blush evident on his face as he let go and walked ahead of Gajeel.

"Good, now where is this guy? He made us come all the way out here and he still hasn't showed."

Laxus walked off slowly, leaving the iron mage staring at his back, his hurt expression clearly evident. When he didn't hear footsteps mirroring his, he slowly turned around and sighed loudly, taking in Gajeel's expression. He clapped his hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. _Damn you, Laxus. Ya did it again. You and your fucking mouth.._

He slowly peeled open one eye, only to find that Gajeel had begun to walk away in the opposite direction. Laxus ran after him, and when he was close enough he reached a hand out to grasp his shoulder. What surprised him was the look on the slayer's face when he whirled around and faced him.

"You know, Sparky, its fine that you don't understand what's been going on between us lately. I get it, this is the first time you've ever acted on your feelings for a guy."

He stopped and glanced around warily before pushing Laxus roughly into the shadow of the hut he had previously been lounging against. Laxus began to fight back then stopped as he saw the look in Gajeels eyes. For the past month, that look had become his weakness. The trigger to immediately put him in his respected place. With one look, Laxus instantly leaned back and put his head down, hating the effect Gajeel had on him.

He watched as Gajeel trailed his finger from his bellybutton all the way up to under his chin, tipping his head up to look at him. Laxus shivered violently; the invisible line had recently been discovered to be a major weakness for him.

"Gajeel, you need to stop. People can't know, and doing this shit in public is something I don't go for."

The words he thought would hold conviction fell flat and sounded weak and submissive. Laxus squeezed is eyes shut and leaned back, looking at the sky. _If there is a God, it'd be nice if I had some help right now._

Gajeel smiled slow, showing all his gleaming white teeth, the same teeth that had been repeatedly forced into his skin. He gave another shudder, trying his hardest to keep his resolve instead of caving in as his instincts were screaming for him to do.

"Oh? Well, I suppose being caught in the act _directly_ is different than someone seeing you from afar, right?"

Laxus's head snapped back up and looked into Gajeel's eyes, not wanting to believe he would bring _this_ of all things up.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'm not supposed to mention the fact that you like to be video taped while your doing the dirty, huh?"

Growling, he began to push back against Gajeel's hands and get into his face, a huge blush settling on his cheeks.

"Shut it! You weren't supposed to know about that in the first place!" Laxus slumped as he saw that nothing he said would change the course Gajeel was headed.

"Listen, Sparky. I am going to get you to admit that your with me, one way or another. _Today. _I want everybody to know that Laxus Dreyar belongs to me, got that? When I come to find you, you better be ready."

With that, Gajeel parted. But not without giving Laxus a good hard kiss on the lips. Laxus slowly slid down the wall, grabbing his chest. He didn't realize it, but his heart was beating a little to fast. _Damn him. Fuck you Gajeel._

Sighing loudly, Laxus slowly closed his eyes. _Whats wrong with me? I can't even control myself around him anymore.._

* * *

As Gajeel walked around the building his hand shot out to steady himself along the wall. Being that close to him, and seeing the submissiveness he so blatantly showed for him almost brought him to his knees. The idea of them being caught was highly likely, which had made him even more excited. _Looks like Sparky has rubbed off on me._

Gajeel clapped his hands together and nodded. Before it was time for the photoshoot, he would need to find a way to expose his paranoid lover's status. Even it it meant..

"Sooo COOOOOOOLLLLL!" A group of girls giggled loudly, and many people began to shuffle around.

Gajeel turned sharply and looked behind him. His eyes landed on the very man of the hour. A huge camera crew stood behind him as Jason's hand swiveled this way and that as he took in everyone's attire. He watched as Jason had a huge freak out, pointing and shaking his whole arm.

_Has he always done that?_ A huge group shot passed him and he almost spun around in a complete circle from the force of their fierce charge towards their target. Wind shot passed his face and he blinked quickly, not believing what he saw.

Erza had her arms wrapped around Jason's shoulders, purposely pressing her tits against his back. Jason had suddenly gone quiet as he watched Lucy and Levy also attach themselves to both of his arms. Gajeel's mouth hung open, his mind going blank at what was transpiring.

His ears twitched slightly, making him perk up in an instant. Slowly, he honed in on the group, listening in on their conversation.

"Jason! I was so happy when you contacted the guild to do a massive interview and photoshoot. You know, I was the one that encouraged Makarov to take the offer.." Lucy's voice was the first one he was able to distinguish.

Biting his lip softly, he took a lazy step forward, trying to look like he was taking his time to make it to the huge line that had formed outside an even bigger tent.

"Jason~ Come on, we wanna repay you for helping us three months ago! We weren't able to get ahold of you after. Let us make up for it! Please?"

Gajeel's eyebrows shot up into his hair line, or they would have if he had any. Did he miss a part of the conversation? What the hell were they talking about? Repay him for what?

"I insist, Jason. Besides, it is not like you won't benefit from it yourself. We will be forever indebted to you."

Okay seriously, what was going on? He cautiously looked around, and finding that no one was paying attention, swiveled his head around to look at what was going on to only stop completely. The four were walking towards a far off and detached tent, Jason's arms around the girls as he softly spoke to them. Levy was behind him jumping up and down, seemingly excited about something.

He had to see this.

* * *

**There you have it, one of three parts! Hopefully you guys liked it. Now, here are the other ladies stories. I encourage you to give them a little look-see ;)**

**Chrys Stone:** _CFLA- How Far Will You Go?_ (Lucy, Jason, Yukino); Rated M

**GemNika:** _CFLA- Catalyst_ (Jason, Mira); Rated T

**LittlePrincessNana:** _CFLA- You're the Coolest_ (Jason, Levy); Rated T

**Leoslady4ever:** _CFLA- Hold Your Tongue_ (Jason, Lucy); Rated M

**Eien No Touko:** _CFLA- Participant Observation_ (Jason, Lucy); Rated T

**NIchiki:** _CFLA- Code Name Shutterbug_ (Jason, Lucy); Rated T

**NIchiki:** _CFLA- A Fluffy Sandwich_ (Jason, Aries); Rated T

**Dragon'Host:** _CFLA- Commemoration_ (Jason-centric, JasonxMira friendship); Rated T

If you'd like to find these or any of the other monthly collaborations that have been written by members of _The Crack Fiction Liberation Army_, then please visit:

(fanfiction) community/CFLA-Archives/118692/3/0/1/

The next prompt, for the month of April, will be: **_Girl Power: Underloved Female Characters_**.

**Thank you, and please review!**


	2. Invitation

**Hello, Author here! Here is chapter two. Now, I decided to focus on the three girls in this chapter. It would've felt weird to me if I had just skipped over how it all went down, you know? They will probably be OOC, a little or a lot, it depends on who is reading it ;)**

**Mature content lays within this chapter! So please beware if you are not of age. I have warned you, so please heed it. Now, onto the story!**

_I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Chapter Two

_Invitation_

Erza was gripping Lucy's arm in a tight grip, barely containing her mask of indifference. She had heard of Jason's 'talent' though a friend of hers she often visited while on one of her cake runs. Apparently, Jason was very talented at catching vulnerability, tension, or frustration while video taping someone behind the camera. She was shocked to hear that he could do such a thing, but it had her immediate attention. If applied to situations such as couples, or upset lovers having trouble with chemistry, the results showed ways in which they could improve and grow closer.

She glanced at Lucy, who was not as excited as her or Levy. She frowned at the blonde, watching as she grabbed onto Jason's arm a little tighter. She could hear Levy behind them as she hummed a little tune, that had a somewhat calming affect. Smiling, she released her grip on Lucy's arm and pushed her hair behind her ear, causing the blonde to turn and look at her.

Erza nodded slightly, raising her eyebrow. The silent question was answered by Lucy's widening eyes; they would not enter the tent if one of them did not feel comfortable. It was upon the agreement they made two months ago. She smiled as she remembered it, which was soon accompanied by a blush.

They had drank together that night, during the Grand Magic Games. Erza had felt they needed to let loose after the tension that had gripped them all in the arena that day. Coming back from Tenrou, and seeing the guild in such condition had put them all in a position of horror and grief. It was in that time, during the night, Erza had finally turned to alcohol after years of refusing to wallow in drink. Lucy and Levy had found her in her floor, staring a the ceiling.

Apparently, they had also been drinking. Fairy Tail had taken a break as soon as the competitions were over for the day, and visited a spa resort. It was close to a small lake, made to look identical to a beach. They had stumbled outside on the sand, close to the water. Erza having to have help from the two other girls to even get up. To this day, Erza looked back on it with shame. But not shame upon the events that had followed. Though she would have rather done it with a clear mind.

It had started out with lingering touches and consoling words. A touch on the thigh, dancing fingers through each others hair, and finding solace in the warmth and softness of the others chest. Admittedly, it was Lucy who acted first. Erza had been going on and on about how she had failed in her duty to uphold the guilds honor; with anger and understanding, Lucy had kissed Erza. It was a little sloppy, but a kiss nonetheless.

Levy had stared wide eyed at the two, and feeling brave had kissed Erza right above her right breast, near her collarbone. In those few seconds that Erza stilled in shock, Levy and Lucy had come to a quick agreement. They would make her feel better, but also share in each other's comfort.

They had laid Erza on the ground, Levy kissing up her thigh and Lucy leaving behind a trail of hot kisses as she neared her lips. They ended up stumbling back up the beach, to Levy's room. From the accounts of Gray and Natsu, they did not make it inside the confines of privacy. Remembering the slow fire that had consumed her emotions then made it hard to concentrate on the present. Jason had stopped at the opening of the tent, letting go of Lucy has he moved aside one of the flaps.

Lucy turned and looked at the other two girls, and Erza smiled. Today, they were going to perfect their connection to each other, and in return thank Jason for all he had done for them. Erza turned to Levy, then jumped back quickly when the bluenette stepped forward in a rush, grabbing their hands. If they were going to do this, it had to be together. Looking into each others eyes, they entered the tent.

* * *

Jason had let the girls lead him back to the tent he rarely used. The tent that was built for situations like these, and he was grateful for it. He glanced behind him at Levy and slowly smiled at how excited she was. About a year ago, Jason had realized he had a huge talent, and that he should share it with the rest of the world. Well, not really the whole world, just part of it. To people who needed his help.

Thankfully today he had brought his crew with him, so they could handle the photo shoot by themselves. When he arrived, he stepped aside and watched as they entered holding hands. He raised his eyebrows at that, they looked pretty in sync, but if they said they needed help, he could not refuse.

"Um, where do you want us to stand?" Smiling, he looked up to see Lucy looking around, confused. This tent was made for 'privacy,' so he did not blame her for bewilderment.

There was three beds in the room, that could be taken apart if needed. There was not a lot of camera equipment, for he had noticed the longer he helped people, the more awkward and frustrating it was when all kinds of camera's were staring them in the face. And that is why I brought my old pal..

Jason brought out a single video camera. It was still high tech, and quite expensive, but you could not tell by its small size. He had bought this camera two years ago, and only recently had he inserted a lacrima in it that could catch the slightest movement while video taping, and when that movement happened, Jason was able to distinguish just what caused it and how to fix it. It was odd applying it to sex counseling, or what have it. But it worked, and he was glad.

"Don't be in such a rush, Lucy. For now, I am going to just set the camera over here while we talk for a little. Is that alright?" His mouth twitched as they all three nodded; he had been restraining himself from not letting loose his favorite word. Saying 'cool' in the way that he did, would not help the atmosphere in this situation.

They all had taken a seat on a bed in the middle of the room. Lucy laid down while Levy burrowed under her arms and rested her head on her chest, which was even now barely being contained by her bra. Erza opted out and decided to sit beside the two, her hand switching between playing with their hair or rubbing their backs.

He took this in for a minute or two, and finally one of them gave way, blushing and hiding her face. "Lucy, you do enjoy their company, am I right?"

Her head shot up again and she pouted. "Of course I do! Its just, I feel like I have nothing to contribute here. They've both had experience, even if it was with a man."

Erza looked shocked and Levy frowned, yanking on Lucy's hair to make her turn towards her. "Lucy, you know we don't care about that! In fact, its quite nice and erotic to be able to teach you all the ways you can pleasure a women."

Jason had by this time pulled a rolling chair in front of their chosen bed, and watched with rapt interest as they interacted with each other. Erza looked down at Lucy and firmly shook her head.

"Lucy, you have no need to worry. Experience does not name the game, so to say. Every partner is not the same, so with you two, it is a learning experience for myself as well. Besides, I do not understand where your inferiority comes from, you have a wonderful body. I enjoy it deeply, as well as experiencing your personality as well."

Lucy shoved her face into Levy's hair, her face abloom with a deep red. Jason watched as Levy only nodded, before she looked to the side in thought. A puzzled expression on her face. Interesting.

"Levy, what do you like best about yourself? Besides your amazing intelligence and wit." Levy looked to Jason and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Honestly, I don't have anything that I like about myself. My smarts and wit are all I have to offer." Lucy stared at Levy in astonishment. "Levy, don't say that."

He watched as the other two girls jumped in to console her, slowly nodding his head. He was beginning to get a feel for how their roles in the group worked. They all had something the other didn't, and even if that was true, one of them would jump in, or even the both of them, and make up for it.

Lucy sat back, pulling on Levy's hand. Erza pushed herself back and watched as Lucy situated Levy in between them. Levy's legs fell apart, one in Erza's lap and the other in Lucy's. Jason slowly reached over and switched his camera on, rolling backwards in his chair so he could bring it to eye level. He had found that letting them talk first always opened them up and eased them into the comfortable atmosphere they are used to. After that, he hit record and watched behind the camera as they began to get intimate. Thinking back, he would have never thought doing a little favor would score him a 'session' with some of the famous Fairy Tail women.

* * *

It was a hot day in Magnolia, causing all its inhabitants to frequent the many pools in the area. Kids were playing outside in the sprinklers, and parents right along with them. He had been traveling through the towns which harbored the Guilds that participated in the GMG. He would ask them questions, take a couple shots, then move on. That day, however, was utterly different.

When he had walked through the doors to Fairy Tail, he did not expect to see what he saw. Erza was literally stabbing into her plate of cake, breaking it in the process and splintering the wood, making to where she was basically eating her cake and the bar. Levy was two seats away from Erza, reading through a book with her Gale Force glasses in 5 minutes and slamming it so loudly every dragon slayer there jumped from the noise. Lucy had hundreds of littered paper all around her, and little shiny pieces of led from the pencil she kept snapping. He flinched every time he heard it break, though it looked as if she was not bothered by it. She would take a huge gulp of her smoothie, the annoying sound of it being drained filling the silent guild.

He looked around awkwardly, everybody was tense, really tense. As if they were afraid of moving an inch. Jason glanced over and watched as Happy's tail knocked over his plate of fish bones, and as if in slow motion, everyone jumped up and moved to the back of the guild. And when the plate crashed, all three girls turned on each other.

"Who made that noise! I'm TRYING to read!"

"I'm surprised you can even see out of those glasses, they're too big for your face! Besides, I'M the one that should be complaining! I can't even write out a sentence with your loud-ass, freaking slamming books over there!"

"Why are you guys so LOUD! I WOULD LIKE TO ENJOY MY CAKE IN PEACE!"

It was a torrent of odd insults and powerful, demonic wind that knocked Jason over in his shock. Happy was crying, flying around in circles while Natsu tried to jump up and catch him, telling him it wasn't his fault. Gajeel and Laxus were covering their ears, standing oddly close together. Cana's barrels rolled away as she tried, and in vain, to protect them from the three girls as they got up from their bar-stools. Mira squatted down just in time before a huge thing of strawberry cake was thrown, colliding with the wall behind the people in the corner.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW MY CAKE!"

Levy got back up in Erza's face pointing behind the bar. "WHO CARE'S, YOU HAVE A DOZEN MORE TO SHOVE DOWN YOUR THROAT RIGHT OVER THERE!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw Levy get into Erza's face. He grabbed Gray's arm in a tight grip and pulled him closer, whispering fiercely in his ear. "Did you see that?! She touched her cake AND is getting in her face! Do they both wanna die?!" Before he could reply, Gray yelped and fell over when he was hit with Levy's books.

"Who's whispering over there! DO YOU GUYS NOT KNOW HOW TO BE QUIET!"

"WHAT THE HELL LUCY! THOSE ARE BRAND NEW!"

"Well, excuse ME. I NEEDED MORE WRITING SPACE!"

By this time, Jason had gotten back up and was recording the whole thing. Every time one of them did something to the other's belongings, their body language changed. They would get into each other's face, but keep most of their body away from having any chance to touch the other.

"Damn! Gray, I thought you said they had sex! Weren't they all lovey dovey two days ago?" Gajeel shouted, causing Laxus to slap a hand over his mouth.

"You damned idiot! Remember last time when they fully noticed we were over here? We do NOT want that to happen again. I'm pretty sure Natsu still hasn't gotten the splinters out of his ass from where Levy shoved a stool up it!"With that statement, Natsu paled and shuddered violently.

Jason overheard them talking and it slowly started to make sense. _They're a couple? All three of them?_ As he watched, he kept an eye on their bodily reaction to each other. Every time Lucy and Levy would yell, Erza shook her arms, almost touching them, but not quite. He nodded quickly, a huge smile on his face. If he was going to help, it would have to be through Erza. She seemed like the one both most affected and easiest person to get through to.

Right before Lucy chucked a table this way, Jason stepped forward. "Erza, smile for the camera!" All three girls looked this way before a bright light blinded their eyes. Erza was the fastest to recover, just as he predicted. She marched right over and grabbed him by the collar.

"Wait! Wait, I can help! I've noticed the way you guys are acting towards each other. You're frustrated about something, right? Since it's affecting all three of you, it must be about something to do with..." He looked around, making sure no one could see his lips move as he uttered the last few words.

"Something to do with the sex. Right?"

* * *

To say Erza was shocked and embarrassed was an understatement, she dragged him by the collar, yelling at the other two to follow. She dragged him into the basement and demanded an answer. He had told them the truth. Recently he had discovered his talent for uncovering secret frustrations and hiccups in couples sex life. Lucy looked shocked and weirded out. Levy was still trying to process what he meant when Erza put two and two together.

Apparently, one of her friends had a session with him, and she had heard about it. At the time, she didn't realize it was basically for 'sex counseling.' They stayed down in the basement for hours. Glad that no one from upstairs had the guts to come done after the scene they put up earlier that day. He hadn't meant to, but he gave them a little session right then. He asked a couple questions, and they took it from there.

Turns out, after discovering their feelings and attraction one another, they had began to meet up at Lucy's place to experiment further. All three of them had recounted to him how wonderful the first time was. But upon discovering their minds were clearer, and not addled by drink, they were able to think and feel more than they were before. And to Lucy and Erza's chagrin, Levy was not satisfied with their 'group practices.'

He had turned to Levy then, and got her to loosen up. Jason had recommended the other two stay in the room while they talked, and it helped. Levy had, before realizing her attraction to the girls, had constantly used toys while in the privacy of her bedroom.

She had said she even used them while dating Gajeel a year ago. Shamefully, Levy admitted she did not think she could finish without using one. The first time, she was so wasted she didn't have time to think about it. Erza and Lucy were saddened that she did not share the information, because they could have accommodated her and tried it out, to see if it was the problem. Turns out, it was. He had gotten a call two weeks ago from them, informing him that if it weren't for his help, everything would have slowly fallen in the light of that event, he still did not quite understand how they would repay him. He was brought out of his thoughts by an odd sound. He brought the camera down, and his eyes widened at the scene before him.

Lucy and Erza had Levy pinned between them by their breasts, Erza holding Levy's arms behind the bluenettes back. With her other free arm, she joined Lucy in the act of slowly undressing her as they kissed up her neck, around her shoulders, and nibbled on her ears. He watched as the last article of clothing dropped off the bed, leaving Levy naked and spread open for his view.

"U-uh, you know, maybe I should use a camera cover, you know, I can go back and look at the it later and schedule an appointment to talk about it later with you guys, no big deal.."

He rushed back over to his camera and was about to end the recording when Lucy's voice stopped him."This is our favor, and our thank you to you, Jason. We've been talking about it ever since we found out about the photo shoot you wanted to do." He turned around and forced his eyes to stay trained on her face as she spoke.

"When you left the guild that day, after helping us? We experimented with the advice you gave us. And it really worked! We wanted to thank you, but up until a while ago, we didn't know how. In fact, it was Levy who suggested the idea." She turned to Levy and smiled at her red face, kissing her cheek softly. Erza nodded sternly, but a gentle expression adorned her face.

"We had Levy pick out her favorite toys, and the one she liked most, was the.." The rest of her sentence caught off, Levy's voice ringing above hers as she shouted.

"The dildo! It was.. that was my favorite. I know your pr-probably wondering what that has to do with anything. But once I suggested it, Lucy and Erza immediately encouraged the idea. S-so.." Levy squeezed her eyes shut, not in embarrassment, but in excitement and determination to show appreciation to Jason.

He watched, still as a statue, as Lucy and Erza's hands slowly drifted down to Levy's womanhood. He prayed, stronger than he ever prayed, that they were not offering what they thought they were. But, would you really refuse such an appreciative offer?

Once they reached their goal, Levy moaned quietly as they began to caress her lips, before slowly spreading them wide for him to see. Lucy dragged her finger down her slick folds, and back up, circling around her clit slowly before giving it a slight pinch. Levy's legs began to shake as Erza joined in and grabbed Levy's left breast, taking in the pert nipple into her mouth. Sucking it, she let it go with a pop and started to flick the nipple with her tongue. Erza's other hand came up to the other breast and started giving it the same treatment.

He was focused on the way Erza played with Levy's tits when Lucy's finger delved into her core hard and fast, without warning. Lucy captured Levy's lips in a fierce kiss as she began to finger fuck her. Jason watched with rapt attention as he watched their tongues leave their mouths, twisting around each other in a heated battle. He couldn't get enough, and there were so many things being done to the bluenette, he did not know who to watch doing what. An odd movement caught his eye, he barely managed to take his eyes away from them making out, when his focus landed on her pussy. Levy's legs were shaking violently now, not being able to close them from the overwhelming feelings, due to Lucy and Erza pinning them between their own legs.

The movement happened again, though this time it was accompanied by a loud wailing moan. He watched as Lucy's finger entered her in quick succession, then stopped, hooking her fingers and slowly dragging them out. She did it a couple more times before Levy ended the kiss with a loud moan.

Watching all of this and not being able to look away affecting him greatly. He found his hand slowly rubbing himself through his pants. The site before him was sexy as hell. He took a step towards them, and stopped when all three girls looked at him. Erza pulled away from Levy's nipple with a_ pop_, spoke. "Since you helped us find the root of the problem with Levy. We wanted to invite you." He raised his eyebrows, confused. Seeing this, Lucy spoke up next.

"We would've continued on with our session, and maybe even brought Levy's favorite dildo with us, but Levy though that since you have the real deal.." Jason was afraid of what they were trying to get too, but at this point he did not care. His cock was straining against his pants as he continued to rub through the material, to far gone in the haze to realize what he was doing in front of them. Lucy and Erza looked to Levy, since it was her idea, she would be the one to extend the invitation.

"We would like to extend an offer for you to join us, Jason. Just this one time, to show our appreciation. Will you accept?" Levy smiled slightly, glad she had the bravery to ask the question in the first place.

He stood there for so long, the girls began to grow fearful of rejection. They were all risking it on the hope he was as understanding as he put himself out to be. Right as Levy began to try to close her legs, Jason strode over in quick strides, grabbing her legs and pulling them open again.

Levy jumped, startled, then slowly meet his eyes. "You girls.. you girls are serious? You would let me be a part of what you have?"

Erza smiled and nodded, just barely. He watched as Lucy and then finally Levy gave her consent. He smiled slowly, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants, watching them as they fell in a pool around his feet. He was hard, _unbelievably_ so. He watched as Levy's cheeks became stained with a heavier red when her eyes took in the size of him. Lucy and Erza nodded to each other, then reached forward and began stroking his cock and balls.

He couldn't believe this was happening, but now that it was, he couldn't let them down. They were doing this for him, and he couldn't disappoint.

* * *

Levy moaned loudly as she bounced on his cock, feeling him thrust up every time she slammed her hips down on him. Behind her, she could feel Erza's hands working her ass, loosening it for what was to come. She opened her eyes slightly to see Lucy's head tossed back, playing with her breasts. When she suggested the idea, she didn't think beyond actually asking it. But now that it was happening, she was glad that they had all agreed to do it.

She was brought back to the present by the feel of Jason's hands on her hips, he had stopped thrusting. Levy looked down and moaned loudly at what she saw. Lucy had hold of Jason's hair, while the other hand pinched and pulled at her nipples. Her moans began to escalate as she rode Jason's mouth faster and faster.

"Oh Lucy..." Levy glanced behind her to see Erza's red face as she watched with lust and love as Lucy neared her climax. Erza grabbed Levy and pushed her breasts against Levy's back.

"Your mouth, Jason. Your mouth is making me feel so good._ Too good_, I'm so close.. so close." At Lucy's words, and watching her ride Jason's face with such passion made Levy squeeze tightly around his cock. In response, Jason gripped her hips tighter, then without warning he thrust up and hard into her pussy. Levy cried out in shock as Jason began to lift her up and down on him at a relentless and rough pace. "Ah! Ah, fuck. Jason! Your so, so deep.. I can't.."

Every time he entered her, his cock hit a spot she never knew she had, causing waves of pleasure to waft through her body. Levy opened her eyes to look at Lucy again, whimpering as she watched Lucy rub her pussy over his mouth; Jason's tongue flicking in and out of her opening and circling her clit. Levy leaned forward slightly, and grabbed Lucys breast. She pulled and rolled her nipples between her fingers, knowing all too well that Lucy's breasts were more sensitive than her or Erza's. She felt hands come up and around her, then grab on to her chest as well.

If that wasn't enough, she also felt Erza's fingers enter her ass, matching Jason's fast and rough pace. Her eyes widened, causing her head to lean back and scream Erza's name.

"_Shit_, I'm coming. Im coming, Im coming..!" Lucy arched her back, losing her grip on Jason's chest. She screamed loudly as she squirted, coming hard on his face. Behind her, Erza pushed Levy over, causing her to also push Lucy back from having her hands on her chest.

She caught herself on her elbows before her face slammed into Jason's. She felt a hand in her hair before her mouth was shoved down onto Lucy's pussy as she continued to come. Levy opened her mouth and immediately began to lap up her juices, not stopping until Lucy was a shivering, relaxed mess. She gave gentle kisses to her inner thighs, smiling up at her lovingly.

Lucy slowly smiled and sat up, her eyes trained on something behind Levy. Blinking she realized Jason had stopped thrusting again, and began to look behind her to see if something was the matter. The feeling of two cocks filling her at the same time had her back arching and her mouth open, letting loose a loud, erotic scream.

It took her a second to recover, but she realized that Erza had brought one of Levy's toys, without telling her. It was a strap-on that a girl could insert into her own pussy, while the other end was left for the receiving partner. Although, Levy had custom ordered hers. It was also a vibrater.

She heard Erza moan and gasp behind her, the feeling of vibrations affecting both of them. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Lucy crawled behind her. Levy grew sad, not being able to see either of them anymore during the throes of passion. Levy looked over her shoulder, and was able to see Lucy fondling Erza's breasts before Jason grabbed Levy's face and brought it back down to look at him.

"You better be ready, Levy. I'm not going to stop until you come, do you understand? Hard, fast and rough." She felt a trickle of wetness coat the inside of her thighs as she saw the promise in his eyes. Before she could utter an answer, she felt Erza's hands join Jason's on her body.

A slow, but strong moan fell from her lips as her head fell down on Jason's chest from the force of Erza thrusting into her ass. Jason soon joined, setting the pace immediately. They were no longer taking their time. She could feel Jason's cock throbbing erratically, and hear Erza's loud and constant moaning and gasping behind her. When she thrusted into Levy, she felt it inside her also.

Levy's body had become a puddle of ecstasy, no longer being able to move as she was pleasured by two dicks at the same time. She felt Jason's hands tighten even more on her hips, probably leaving bruises in the wake. Levy barely lifted up her head, looking at him. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably; standing on the edge, almost near her climax.

"Levy..girl..girls, I'm about come. Can't hold it!" Jason gave three more hard thrusts before he pulled Levy off of him. She heard Erza in her ear as she came undone, thrusting up hard into Levy's ass; from the force of it, added with the vibrations from the strap-on had Levy finally falling over the edge along with them. "Er-erza!"

She felt something hot and wet splash several times over her chest and stomach, and realized Jason had finished on her instead of inside. Lucy's hand came around and rubbed Levy's clit to prolong her orgasm.

"Oh Levy, you came so much.." She didn't have to open her eyes to confirm what Lucy had said. She could feel streams of her climax run down her thighs and drip onto Jason.

Erza slowly pulled out, crawling up on the bed before falling on her back, breathing heavily. Lucy helped Levy off of Jason to lay beside Erza before getting something to clean all of them off. It was always Lucy that had cleaned them up after an intense love making session, and she was grateful for it. Levy lifted her head and smiled at Jason, motioning for him to come join them.

"Are.. are you sure? Its okay?" He was still out of breath from coming so hard, but all he wanted to do was lay in bed with the girls, and fall asleep. Lucy, Erza and Levy looked at each other, then nodded at Jason. He slowly crawled up the bed, collapsing at the time by the pillows. He watched in a daze as the girls all laid their heads on him, each in a different place. He was about to pass out, but he no longer cared about worrying whether or not they accepted him. They had showed him well enough that they already did. So he rolled over a little, took one last glance at the girls then wished a peaceful sleep for them and himself.

_And a peaceful sleep it was._

* * *

**I have to thank my friends GemNika, Paname, and LittlePrincessNana, as well as all the other lovelies from CFLA for looking it over for me! You guys are the BEST.**

**Please review so I know if it sucked ;)**

**Thank you! Chapter three will be coming soon... *winky face***


	3. AN

**Hello, Author here! **

**I must apologize with all my being. This story has a base for the next two chapters, but I can't seem to focus on this one as much! I actually have a big story going on behind the scenes (gihee) that has taken all of my attention D:**

**AND. Its a GrayLu! WOO. My OTP. I am going to posting a couple chapters of this GrayLu to get it going, then post more for this one. BTS has two chapters left ;)**

**The story is called Transcendence, so look out for that. Its Rated M, angst and romance of course. ANYWHO, I am deeply sorry. If you guys want a little something on BTS, a filler that is filled with smut or even fluff to past time, let me know! The GrayLu chapter should be up in the next week...**

**Love you guys, and see you soon :)**

**-K **


End file.
